


Sleepover

by zsomeone



Category: Metalocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:03:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3507641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zsomeone/pseuds/zsomeone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a tiny little fic for the sake of making a fic, with keywords.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepover

Skwisgaar was almost asleep when there was a knock at his door. “Ja?”  
The door opened and Toki crept in with exaggerated care. He went straight to the bed and crawled in. “There was a scaries movie, I gots to sleeps with you now.”  
“Pfft.” The ploy was obvious. Maybe if Toki’d been sober he could have pulled it off, but he reeked of vodka. “You ams drunks, not scareds. But you can sleeps here if you ams not goings to pukes or nothings.”  
Toki snuggled down happily, and Skwisgaar resumed trying to fall asleep.

“I needs a bedstime stories.”  
“No you don’ts.”  
“Skwisgaaaaar....” Toki whined and jabbed him in the side with a finger. “Tells me a stories!”  
“If I tells you a stories, you will shuts up and goes to sleeps?”  
Toki nodded happily and waited.

“Once upons de time dere was dis dildo who comes in mine bed when I’s tryings to go to sleeps. He ams real drunks and a bigs pest. And den he goes to sleeps and he don’ts pukes in mine bed, de ends.”  
“That stories sucks!”  
“Was still a stories, now goes de fuck to sleeps. Or goes to you’s own beds, ups to you.”  
Toki responded by promptly faking sleep, leaving Skwisgaar free to finally doze off.


End file.
